bleach_burning_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
James Deerman
James Deerman is currently the Co-owner and Admin of Bleach Burning Worlds. Early Life Early Years.... Not much can be remembered.. Haha Sorry Guys!! Current Time Currently I am A Banker. I go to School Full Time. But Somehow I still manage This Site with the Help of some Loyal Friends! I am Grateful For Everything that EVERYONE has done and I can Garantee you will not Regret Joining our AWESOME Community! Websites owned/managed Bleach Burning Worlds Rp Characters Past & Present My Current RP Character Is Jinjako Hiroji Rp name: Jinjako Hiroji Age: 205 (looks 23) Race: Shinigami Class: Genius Bio: for as long as jinjako could remember he had been in soul society, not remembering a thing about his past, though he did get painful flashes of random moments in his head. At these times the air around him gets thick and what seems to be lighting strikes from his body. There isn't much to him, just that he had lost almost every memory of his family and lived ones in the world of the living and soul society. One day he had bumped into this girl who claimed to know him and hugged him. At that moment he got a flashback and it happened again, but this time on a larger scale. The patroling shinigami feared it to be hostle and came to investigate and fought him down til he passed out. That is how he ended up in the academy. Personality: jinjako is a very determined person, he is sorta serious and cAn get very angry is pushed. Appearance: he is about 6 feet very muscular and has black hair and piercing blue eyes. His hair is shortish kinda medium length. Zanpakuto: Zanpakuto name: Inabikari Tansan kemono Zanpakuto Release command: Rain, And Strike the skies! Element: Lightning/Water Type: kido Shikai abilities: after being released the sword changes in a couple ways, the sword becomes black with a bright yellow strip down the middle, and on the tip there is a hook, same in the middle and bottom( on both sides on the sword), and in his other hand comes a metallic blue armored glove that comes up to his elbow, attached to the sword with a chain. Lightning Abilities: Seiteki Daikin- a charge of static electricity is taken into the sword and if the opponent is cut it temporarily paralizes the limb cut or if cut on the cheek and/or face eyesight is obscured. Denkou Bakudan- the tip of his sword glows and sends a super fast orb of crackling lighting at the opponent, if hit it Is a very powerful attack and will damage them severly. The last ablility doesn't have a name, as he strikes his blade is covered in lightning and enhances the attack if wanted. And if he strikes the ground at any direction/form it will send a powerful grounded lighting bolt at the opponent. Water Abilities: Mizu Bakuhatsu- This attack is the basic attack of the glove. It depends on how much reiatsu is used behind the attack. Kurai Doshaburi- This Attack covers the area around his for about 20 yards, and does so wherever he moves.. This is a booster for the lightning abilites. and Also gives him a little control over the water around.. Mizu o Wakashimasu- this attack creates a water sword that is as hot as lava, but with his constant flow of water it never evaporates. This is the strongest attack of his Shikai. Bankai Abilities: Bankai name- Shukensha Inabikari After bankai is released his outfit changes, the top of it is blown away to reviel a metal layering from his shoulders to his fingertips. One side blue and black (left) The other side Yellow and black (Right). His torso reviels tribal markings all over him. And his sword is now completely yellow with bigger hooks. The blue side Now has its own sword, but this one is smaller than the other, and is more straight (Beniheme shaped) Lightning Abilities: Hirameki Kusari- this creates giant lightning chains that bind the opponent and gives them a nasty bit of damage. Boruto- from his newly armored hand he can shoot lightning bolts, not the strongest but effective. Raikou Danmaku- he lifts is sword directly beside him and it glows emensely and lightning crashes all around it. It will stay in this state until he is finished with it. This is his next to last final move and us need to activate it. Sutatikku Shougeki- this is his final move, much like a cero bit after being released the bolts are controlled by his mind and need his full concentration. If done successfully it can SEVERELY damage a person/hollow and possibly kill them. Water abilities: Junkan- This ability is one almost never used because of what it does. Before the name is called out, Jinjako must use some of his blood. Weither he must cut himself or from a cut made by an enemy. After this, the sword begins to be covered in red water. it veins out into the area around him at a rapid pace. if touched by the water, it will attach itself to you and sink into your skin. give slight control over the muscle or some reiatsu control. Doku Mizu- This makes the water that comes from the sword laced with poison that can only be cured by Jinjako himself. Give this element to all water based attacks. Category:Owners Category:Admins